Freedom
by wideawakenow
Summary: Blaine Anderson never pictured his life turning out like this. 26, lonely, and absolutely sad. Enter 28 year old, Kurt Hummel, and with him a little excitement. BP Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: This just came to me and I decided to give it a try. I've never written anything for an audience before so this is my first try and my first fiction. Please, tell me if there is anything I can improve on and what you think of the prologue! Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. Thank you for reading! xo_

-Prologue-

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

_BRIIIIIIING._

Blaine Anderson had been sitting by his desk for the better part of the day, and he was finally free. Free of paperwork, annoying colleagues and free of everyone elses happiness being flaunted in his face. You see, today Blaine had found out that one of the women staff, Mrs. Greene he believed, was expecting her first child with her husband. She was starting a family. And she was literally glowing all day. Blaine just couldn't stand it and it took all he had in him to smile and congradulate her without running away from the luchroom.

_Finally. _Blaine thought to himself quickly clearing up his slightly messy desk before grabbing his brief case, yell something to his class about no homework, and all but running out of the building. He was hoping against hope that nobody would stop him on his way out, and thank whoever was up there because his wish came true.

Getting into his sleek Jaguar, Blaine started the car and turned on the radio. He guessed it was some radio show about celebrity gossip.

_"So, Brian, tell me about this new girlfriend of yours..?" _

_"Oh, yes! Her name is Stacey, and she is utterly amazing. We met one night at an art gallery and we just connected on a different level. I think she could definetly be the on-"_

Blaine changed the station.

_"Tired of being alone? Come down to Raul's speed dating restaurant and meet-"_

He changed the station again. _Please don't be anything else about love._

_"Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another ma-"_

Blaine quickly shut off the radio. The rest of this ride was going to be done in silence.

Now, Blaine wasn't a bitter man but lonely, sad and not to mention, loveless? Yes. What he wouldn't give to be in love. You would think that at 26 he would already have fallen in love at least once or been in numereous relationships but the truth wasthat he had had only been in ONE relationship in his life. When he was 15. And that ended releatively quickly. Like two weeks after it began because he found out that his boyfriend was cheating on him with his best friend at the time. So, yes, Blaine was inexperienced. In _every _sense of the word. He never even had his first kiss before, and the best part was that he was still a virgin. _Well. _He always thought, _at least I'm alive._

But he also always wondered to himself, was he really alive? or was he just existing? He has a good job as an english teacher (not his first choice but it makes a good bit of money and the kids are amazing), has a great car, and he lives in an amazing house. But he had no one to share any of that with. No one at all. His father and mother were already well off enough that they didn't need anything from Blaine or his brother, Cooper, and Cooper was doing fine on his own. Plus his family was dispersed all around the states. His parents still lived in Ohio, while Cooper lived in California, and he, himself, lived in New York. Blaine had a few friends, yes, but it wasn't the same. It was different.

And Blaine was different. Not personality wise. No, it was more than that. He meant physically. He didn't have a penis, or cock, or dick, or whatever people wanted to call it. He had a vagina. A pussy. A _boypussy. _When he was born the doctor wasn't sure if he was a boy or if he was a girl but his parents thought that he was a boy so they grew him up as one and low and behold, they turned out to be right because he was a boy. He felt like a boy. Albeit, he grew less hair then most men and he was a little on the short side, Blaine was a man. A man and nothing less. Well, that's what his parents told him anyway. He certainly didn't feel like a man at times, especially when he was reminded of the abnormality between his legs, the number one reason he didn't date. Blaine was an out and proud gay man. He liked penis. But that was the problem. Gay men liked penis. He had a _pussy. _He'd never be able to please a gay man sexually.

And sometimes the thought that he'd be alone forever scared him. It hurt him to the point of tears. Sometimes he'd lock himself inside of his bedroom and wouldn't reappear for 2-3 days and that's only because he had to go to work.

Parking his car in his garage, Blaine got out of his car ad walked up to the front of his house. Opening the door and stepping inside, he obsserved his living area. Neat and tidy, just as he'd left it. Sometimes he longed to come home to a messy house, with someone there who caused all of the mess he could nag. But sadly that wasn't his reality and his house was clean and quiet. Shaking his head, Blaine quickly made his way to his bedroom and stripped off all of his clothing, grabbed his towel,then headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and relaxing bath. Blaine never liked the idea of sitting in all of his filth so he always made sure he took a quick shower before he ever sat down in a bath. All of the stress on his mind had been weighing him down lately and he figured that a nice, warm, bath would soothe his nerves. So after getting out of the shower, filling the tub with water and pouring some nice smelling oils into it, he slipped inside.

After aboout 45 minutes, Blaine felt much better. Getting out of the cooling water, he dryed himself off and put on his oversized t-shirt he bought just for sleeping in and a pair of boxers. When he finished getting dressed he climbed into his king sized bed, tucked himself in, thenclosed his eyes. His final thoughts before sleeping were, _I hope I get to experience life one day. To it's finest and fullest. Freedom._


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: So here's chapter 1! Thanks for all the favs and for alerting my story! I'm glad you guys seem to like it so far, :) Disclamer: I do not own Glee or ANY of it's characters. Enjoy!_

-Chapter 1-

_Buuuuuzz._

_Buuuuuzz._

_Buuuuuzz._

"Urrrrgh" blaine groaned. "Lemme' alone !"

The buzzing suddenly stopped.

Not for too long though.

_Buuuuuzz._

_Buuuuuzz._

_Buuuuuzz._

_Buuuuuz-_

Quickly sitting up and yanking the comforter off of himself, Blaine grabbed his cell phone and answered, "WHAAAAAT!?"

Hearing an amused laugh on the opposite end of the phone did not impress blaine at all.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS!? I SWEAR TO GOD IF THIS IS WES I'M GONNA KI-"

"Hey Blainers! I see your still not a morning person."

Suddenly blaine broke into a wide smile.

"COOPER! How are you? When're you coming to visit me? I miss you soo much! Do you miss m-"

Suddenly he was cut off.

"Woah, woah, calm down Blaine. I actually just called to see how you were doing. I'm not coming to visit, sadly. How's work going? And is there anyone 'special' that I should no about in your life?" Cooper questioned, and blaine could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Work's fine, the usual. And did mom put you up to that question? But... no. I don't have anyone 'special' in my life." He sighed warily. Cooper heard the sadness in his brothers voice and decided to change the topic.

"Well, Blainers, you know dads birthday is coming up, so mom and I were thinking of having a small get together with a few close friends and family. What do you think?"

Blaine sagged with relief at the fact that cooper dropped the previous topic.

"I think that's an amazing idea! I can invite Wes and David too, right?"

Cooper chuckled.

"Blaine, of course you can. You know mom and dad love them AND their parents. And speaking of parents tell them to invite them too. But look, I gotta go soon. I have an audition at 3:00, and it's 2:15. I love you blaine, take care of yourself, Kay? And call mom!"

"Ohhh okay. Love you too coop. And I will, bye."

"Bye squirt!"

"Don't call me squi-" Beep. The call ended.

Blaine smiled slightly, then put his cell pone back onto his side table. Talking to cooper always lifted his mood. He got out of his bed stretching and then decided to go and make some breakfast.

While blaine was making breakfast he remembered cooper telling him that he loved him. Blaine love cooper. He loved his whole family. He even love Wes and Dave ! But that wasn't the type of love he wanted. He longed to hear someone tell him that they were "in" love with him. That they loved ALL of him, and wanted him just as he was. Wrong parts and all.

Then he remembered that cooper told him to call his mom. He hadn't heard from her in a while. It wasn't that blaine didn't like talking to his mom, it's just that whenever he did, she brought up the topic of his loveless life. Which was why he knew that she was the reason cooper inquired about his love life. Well, lack there of.

Sitting at his table and eating his breakfast, blaine quickly finished and cleaned up. He then went to take a shower and get dressed.

When he was finished blaine decided to sit and read for a bit. He pulled out his old, overused copy of Harry Potter, that he could never seem to tire of.

Blaine was about half way into his book when he heard knocking. Thinking he was just imagining things he continued to read.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Blaine looked up and realized that the knocking was coming from his front door. He was kind of confused since no one really came to his house. His family did, when they were in town. Or Wes and David. But Wes was in Ohio for the weekend because his grandmother was sick, and David was most likely busy with his new girlfriend, Chelsea. So who could be at his front door?

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I'm coming!" Blaine yelled out to whoever was knocking at his door.

Opening the door, blaine looked up and was greeted with with an unfamiliar face. A beautiful, very sexy unfamiliar face, but an unfamiliar face none the less.

"Um, excuse me, are you Blaine Anderson?"

And that voice. That angelic voice that was high but still so sexy.

Blaine didn't reply. he just stood there staring stupidly. The man had the most blue eyes he had ever seen, and pink lips he just wanted to bite. Paired with immaculately coiffed hair, and a tall slender body blaine just wanted to rub rub up against, he was totally speechless.

"Oh, this is the wrong house isn't it? Urgh, I'm so sorry. Bye."

And the man started to walk away. Blaine stared at the sway of his hips going down the steps and-

Wait.

Going down the steps?

_THE MAN WAS LEAVING. _

Quickly blaine yelled out, "w-wait! I'm Blaine Anderson!"

The man stopped and turned back around. He didn't go back up the steps yet though.

"You are? Then why didn't you reply when I was asking before?"

Blaine didn't think he could reply, _'sorry but you're the sexiest man I've ever seen and I your beauty caught my tongue.' _No, that wasn't the way to meet someone new. Especially not the way to impress this sexy man.

"Um, sorry, that was incredibly rude of me. Blaine Anderson, at your service. Is there something I can do for you mr...?"

Blaine knew he was fishing for this mans name but he couldn't help it. He had to at least know this beauty's name.

"Oh, now I'm being rude. My name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

_Hm, Kurt hummel. Sounds kind of familiar.. Oh well, still so sexy._

"Nice to meet you, Kurt Hummel. So, what did you need?"

"What?"

"..I'm assuming you needed something since you knocked on my door asking for me?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! Here! This is yours!" Kurt couldn't help but stare. This man was really, really, good looking. And Kurt's seen A LOT of good looking people in his life. In fact, he works with many good looking guys every single day.

Blaine blinked in shock as a small package was suddenly thrust into his hands.

"What is this exactly?"

Kurt shook his head. "Oh, uh, I'm not sure exactly. But it's got your name and address in it, so I'm assuming that the mailman put it into my mailbox accidentally."

"Oh! This must be my monthly subscription to vogue." Blaine told him.

Suddenly Kurt look very amused.

"So, you read vogue alot huh?"

Blaine looked at Kurt oddly.

"Yeah.. I do. I love it actually. All the fashion and designers, it's all so beautiful."

Kurt had an odd twinkle in his eyes when he finally replied. "Well, it was nice meeting you mr. Anderson. I'll see you around?"

"Oh yeah same to you, and definitely since I'm assuming you live around here..." Blaine hinted.

"Oh yeah, just down the street. A couple houses down. Number 14." Kurt replied.

"Oh, alright. Awesome!" Blaine wasn't ready for this man, _Kurt, _to leave. "So.. I'll see you around?"

Kurt winked and nodded. "You'll see me around. Bye."

And again Blaine watched the mans hips sway down his steps and then down the street.

Sighing and holding the package close to his chest, Blaine turned around and walked back into his house.

Later, while Blaine was eating dinner he decided that he should look through this months edition of Vogue.

Idily flipping through his magazine he stopped at a double page spread of about 4 models, 2 males and 2 females, and stared at the intricate details in each and every design they wore. Everything looked perfect. He decided to read a little about the designs.

_'Strips are in this season and poka dots are out. With this new design by one Kurt Hummel, he redesigns fashion-'_

Wait.

Kurt Hummel.

KURT HUMMEL!?

The same Kurt Hummel that was at his door today? That had his package? That looks like an angel, Kurt Hummel!?

Starting to freak out, Blaine decided to pull out his tablet and google 'Kurt Hummel'.

He read that he was a famous fashion designer and that he favoured working with Vogue.

He clicked images and numerous pictures of Kurt started to appear.

_Great. _Blaine thought sighing, _The first man that I find attractive in a long time and he'sway out of my league.I'm just a high school teacher, and he's a famous designer..._

Dejected, Blaine got up and put down his tablet.

_Oh well. It's not like i was really going to ever see him again anyway. The only reason I met him in the first place was because the mailman accidently put my package into his mailbox._

Stretching, Blaine moved into his living room to watch a movie until he fell asleep.

_End note: I realized that in the prolgue I forgot to say that I used 'When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars', and that I, of course, don't own it. But anyways, soooo I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please, review if you liked it, or see something I can fix. Or even if you have any suggestions as to what can happen in coming chapters. xo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: I don't own glee, yada yada yada. Two updates in one day, yay! No idea on how many chapters I want this story to have but I'm just gonna go with the flow. Enjoy!_

-chapter 2-

The next morning caught Blaine finishing up the last of his cleaning. After he ate breakfast, he decided that he had a bit of tidying to do around the house. Albeit, his house was already _very _tidy, he was bored and wanted to do something, and so cleaning it was.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Blaine put down the mop he had ben using to clean his floors. "That should do it." He said to himself.

Heading toward his closet to change his clothes, Blain decided that he should go out for some coffee since he was fresh out. Stripping off the pair of sweats he was wearing, Blaine put on a comfortable black t-shirt with his favoutie red bow tie and pair of his red chinos, Blaine felt ready to leave. Looking into his bathroom mirror, Blaine applied a generous amount of gel to his hair and then walked over to his front table to grab his keys and wallet.

Walking out of his door and locking it, blaine went over to his car and climbed inside.

-0-

Arriving at the coffee shop didn't take very long. It was a small, relatively quiet coffee shop in between two tiny botiques. Blaine didn't quite like the mainstream coffee shops like starbucks. They seemed to always rush making his coffee and never put in the time and care like these little ones did.

Walking inside blaine immediately heard someone scream and then fling themself at him.

"BLAINE!"

Blaine looked down and saw a tiny brunette woman, about 5'3, wrapped around him.

"Symone! How have you been?" Blaine asked her. Symone was his favourite bartista. She always took the time to make conversation with him and she was the first New Yorker that was genuinely nice to him.

"I've been great! What about you" She asked moving off of him.

"Fine, fine," Blaine walked over to his usual spot. "Can I have my usual, please?"

"Of course, darling! One medium drip coming right up!" Simone replied while skipping over over to the counter.

Blaine silently observed his surroundings in the mean time. The coffee shop wasn't that full. Often it wasn' was another reason Blaine loved this little coffee shop. He began to look at the shops ccupants. There was a teenage couple to the right of him, and he wondered if they were on a first date. The seat near the door was occupied by and older man who seemed to be impatiently waiting for something. And finally there was an elderly couple sitting near the far left corner. He knew they were a couple because they were casually holding hands on top of the table. Blaine loved seeing elderly couples. It gave him hope that love was out there and that it could truly last. Smiling Blaine stared at the couple a little more and then he noticed something. They were both men! He was staring at a _gay _couple.

Now, don't get Blaine wrong. He had seen many of gay couples. He lived in _New York _for goodness sake. It's just that he'd never seen an _elderly _gay couple and witnessing it right now was making him extremely happy.

"Cute aren't they?" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Blaine questioned.

"Them. Paul and Jonathan. They've been coming here everyday for the past two weeks." Blaine realized it was Symone talking to him while she place his ordered coffee down in front of him.

"Awh, that's so sweet." Blaine replied, picking up his drink.

"Careful it's hot!" Symone scolded Blaine before he could take a sip.

"Oh, thank you. Are you on break right now?" Blaine questioned putting his drink back onto the table.

"No, but I'm sure I can sit with you for five minutes. It isn't busy." Symone told him, and took a seat across from him.

"So, how's the boyfriend?"

"Who, Michael? He's fine. He was kind of pissed I had to work today since he had some plan involving us and the bedroom all day but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do." Symone casually stated.

Blaine blushed red to the tips of his ears. Hearing Symone speak so causally of sex kind of intimidatd Blaine. He'd never had sex so he didn't know what to expect really. Was it something that could be so casually ignored like Symone was doing now?

"You'd rather work than have sex?" Blaine questioned her in what he hoped was a casual tone.

"Of course not!" Symone objected immediately. "I'd rather be at home with Michael, keeping the bed warm but this is New York and money is money, you know?"

Blaine nodded. He understood the part about money and New York of course. The bed warming part however...

"So Blaine." Uhoh. Blaine had a feeling he wouldn't like where this conversation was heading. "Is there a man in your life yet?"

Mentally sighing, Blaine shook his head. "No, no one but me, myself, and I."

"Well, I know this guy..." Symone tried to start but Blaine stopped her with his hand.

"No, thank you. I don't like blind dates anymore. Not since Cooper got me to go on one. It's fine." Blaine insisted.

"No, it isn't Blaine! When was the last time you'd been on a date? The last time you'd gotten laid?"

Blaine blushed red all over. Oh yeah. Simone didn't know he was a pitiful virgin or that he wasn't a typical guy. Blaine liked Symone but he never felt the urge to tell her his biggest secret.

"Umm.."

"EXACTLY! It's time for you to meet someone Blaine! You're getting older, you nee-" Blaine cut Symone off again.

"Now you're beginning to sound like my mom." He told her while taking a sip of his coffee.

"I just want you to be happy Blaine."

He sighed. "You, my family, Wes, and David all alike. I guess I'm just meant to be alone."

"Don't say that Blaine! You will find the one and if they're stupid enough to let you go then they did not deserve you." Symone replied standing up and kissing Blaine on the cheek. Blane looked down with tears in his eyes.

"I've got to get back to work. Keep your head up. Your an amazing person Blaine." Symone said as she walked away.

Blaine laughed bitterly. _I'm amazing until you know what I've got in my pants..._

Shaking his head, he picked up his remainging coffee and took a sip.

-0-

Blaine was at the grocery store picking up some things he was missing.

_Bread- check. cereal- check. Cheese- check. gronola bars- check. Alright, I think I'm all done. _

Pushing his cart towrds the queue area, Blaine suddenly remebered the most important thing on his list.

_Coffee!_

Changing routes and going toward the coffee aisle, Blaine stopped in front of his two favourite coffee brands.

He always had trouble deciding between the two. _Timber's coffee or Maurva's coffee... choices, choices..._

Suddenly a sweet voice spoke up, "I personally like Timber's coffee better. I totally recommend that one."

Blaine jumped, almost dropping both tins of coffee. spinning around he saw a familiar body and face, although the gorgous eyes were blocked with dark sunglasses.

"...Kurt?" Blaine questioned hesitantly. This could just be his wishful thinking conjuring up illusions.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt replied while tipping his sunglasses down just a bit so Blaine could dee those beautiful eyes. "So, are you going to go with the Timber's?"

Blaine was so busy staring he almost missed what Kurt said. Again.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Then Blaine remebered something really important.

Kurt was a world famous fashion designer. And Kurt rememered his name. Blaine was starting to feel light headed.

"Are you feeling alright, Blaine?" Kurt asked with concered laced into his voice.

Shaking his head quickly Blaine started on Kurt.

"Y-you're Kurt Hummel. _Kurt Hummel._" He stammered out.

Kurt nodded, biting his lips to keep his amused smile from bursting out. Blaine was absolutely _adorable!_

"I am. And you're Blaine Anderson." Kurt replied.

"But you're _KURT HUMMEL." _Blaine had to keep himself from yelling. He didn't want to draw unwanted attention to Kut.

"Yes, I am." Kurt was smirking now.

"You were in my copy Vogue! You're on google!" Then realizing that he just admitted to stalking Kurt on google he started to blush brightly.

Kurt was full on laughing now. "Oh my god, you're adorable! But no, I'm pretty sure that_ my designs _were not only in _you're _copy of Vogue. Also, I emphasize _my designs _because I am not actually _in _Vogue."

"B-b-but you're you! And you're talking to _me!_ Why are you still talking to me?_ Oh my gosh that sounds so rude!_ I mean I'm nothing special..."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a couple of seconds then shook his head. Reaching over Blaine to grab his own tin of Timber's coffee, Kurt stopped to whisper in Blaine's ear. "You're really cute. How about a date. Next Saturday? Evening time?"

Blaine stood frozen. Kurts hot breath went right down his spine and tickled his most intimate of places.

"What?"

"A date. You, me. Saturday. Around 6:30?" Kurt kept whispering into his ear.

Blaine nodded slowly, still hypnotized by Kurts whispering. His pussy had started to get wet, and was now rythmically throbbing. "S-sure."

"Great. Here's my number." Kurt took out a buisness card and a pen. On th back of his card he wrote something and handed it to Blaine.

"See you next week, honey." Kurt winked and then turned around with his coffee, before turning around quickly. "Call me!" Then started to push his cart out of the aisle.

Blaines pussy was so wet he could feel it soaking through his underwear. He didn't know what to do but look down and read the card.

In elegant script it said, _xxx-xxx-xxxx. Here's my number, . Don't forget about our date. & Don't be afraid to call me before that! I don't . xo, Kurt Hummel._

Slowly placing his coffee tin into his cart, Blaine closed his gaping mouth and clenched his thighs together.

_What just happened?_

-0-

_End Note: Oh Blaine, sweet, adorable Blaine. When will you realize what a catch you are. Anyway, thanks for reading! Review if you want. I like constructive critisism as well! xo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: Thanks for all of the follows, favs, and reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying this so far! I've realized my spelling mistakes in the past chapters, -.- So sorry about that. But anyways, I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. xo!_

_-chapter 3-_

_The next evening _

Blaine sat, cell phone pressed against his ear, patiently waiting for his in coming doom.

"Blaine Devon Anderson! Now you remember your poor, old mother?"

"Hello, mother. You're not poor and you're not old. Fairly young for a mother of a 32 year old and 26 year old, actually." Blaine responded.

"Stop trying to change the topic! Why have you been avoiding me?"

You see, Sofia Anderson was a fierce woman. She was short, only reaching about 5'0, and she was very, very stubborn.

"Ina*, please! I haven't been avoiding you! I've just been really busy."

"So you say, but I believe other wise. Unless... YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?" Sofia exclaimed loudly.

"No, I don't mama." Blaine informed his mother. He wasn't sure if he should tell his mom about his up and coming date or not.

Hearing a dejected sigh, Blaine decided to tell her that he had a date but not who it was with.

"Blaine, I just want you to put yourself out there. You cannot be lonely foreve-"

"I have a date tomorrow evening mom." Blaine cut her off calmly.

The phone was silent for about a minute before he heard loud screaming.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA-"

"Okay, mom. That's enough. It's just a dat-" Blaine tried to soothe her.

"NO IT ISN'T! Blaine this could be it! AHHHH!" Sofia continued to freak out.

Blaine sighed and shook his head. His mother's accent was starting to come out. And that would soon lead her to forget the english language.

"Mama, please. Calm down. Ina*, calm down!" Blaine tried to speak over his mothers screaming. He then heard a much deeper voice in the background. His father, he guessed.

"DAD! DAD, PLEASE MAKE MOM STOP!" Blaine screamed into the phone.

He heard some shuffling and then his father's voice came into his ear.

"My boy! How're you doing? Good, I expect?" Thomas Anderson questioned his youngest son.

"I'm fine dad, actually I was just calling to check up on you guys. How have you been?"

"I've been great. You're mother has been taking good care of little old me." Blaine's dad joked.

"Ahaa, of course she has." Blaine laughed.

Suddenly, he heard his mother speaking rapidly to his father in Tagalog, and barely caught what she was telling him. Getting th gist of it, he prepared himself for his fathers side of excitement.

"BLAINE! You have a date? That's my boy! Who is he? What's his name? How old is he? Does he know about you-"

Blaine decided his parents were too excited for this.

"Yes, someone, I can't say yet, no idea, and no. Definetly not." Blaine answered all the qustions.

"Why not?" That was his mom. So he was on speaker phone.

"Because mom, I don't want you guys to get overly excited in case this doesn't work out..."

Both his parents heard the wariness in his voice and decided to give him a break.

"Alright, alright Blaine. You win this time. Well, it's my turn to make dinner tonight, so I'd better get going. I love you, Blaine. Good luck on your date, son." Thomas told his son.

"Love you too dad, and thanks!" Blaine smiled. He loved how close he was with his parents. He heard his dad shuffle away in the background and then it was just him and his mother.

"I better get going too, and make sure that Tom doesn't burn down the house this time." She chuckled and Blaine laughed. "Call me and tell me all about your date! I love you, have fun dear!"

"Thanks, Love you too, and I will mama. Bye!" Blaine listened as he heard his mother reply with a bye as well before hanging up his phone.

It was always nice talking to his parents. He made a mental note to tell Cooper that he talked to them.

He walked into his room and opened his closet. _Now, to find an outfit good enough to go on a date with a fashion designer... _

_Knock, knock, knock._

Blaine looked up. His heart started to beat a little faster. Maybe it was Kurt? But why would he come over to his house again? He didn't forget to call him. Actually, he called him for the first time yesterday...

_*Flashback*_

_Blaine had been staring at Kurts number for 35 minutes wondering if he should call or not. It had almost been a full week and he still hadn't called. He was nervous. What if Kurt didn't remember him? What if he only gave him his number as a prank to embarass him and it was the wrong number? What if their on coming 'date' was just a lie? Well. there was only one way to find out._

_Using all of his courage, Blaine picked up his phone, and the number and started to dial. _

_Hearing th ring tone in his ears, Blaines heart beat sped up and his palms started to get sweaty._

_riiiiiing._

_riiiiiing._

_riiiii-._

_"Hello?"_

_Blaines heart was ready to jump out of his chest._

_"K-kurt? Hi, this is-"_

_Hey, Blaine! How're you?"_

_Blaine was kind of shocked. Kurt still remembered him!_

_"Of course I do, silly! Why wouldn't I?_

_Had he said his thoughts out loud? Crap._

_"Um, well... You're Kurt Hummel..." Blaine hesitantly spoke._

_"Annnnnnd you're Blaine Anderson. You're also incredibly sexy and I hope you still remember our date this Saturday?"_

_"Oh, I- of course! But I'm not sexy..." Blaine whispered out._

_"Oh yes you are," Kurt replied, "You're also extremely adorable. You're sexorable."_

_Blaine blushed. "Is this how you whoo all your future dates?" he questioned._

_Kurt laughed. "Only the cute ones."_

_Blaine smiled shyly, "Well then, you seem to have the wrong future date because I am not cute."_

_Kurt smirked, and Blaine could almost hear it through the phone. "You're right. You're absolutely sexy. The things I want to do to you..."_

_Blaine turned bright red and he felt the familiar clenching in the bottom of his stomach. He quickly pressed his thighs together._

_"Um. So I forgot to ask you.. What are we doing on our date?" Blaine asked, ignoring what Kurt said before._

_"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Was Kurts simple reply._

_"Oh..okay. I guess so..." Blaine then decided to ask the questions that had been naggin him for so long. "Um, Kurt? Why did you ask me out? ..I-I mean.. I'm nothing special.."_

_Kurt didn't even hesitate with his answer."Well, for starters you're incredibly good looking. And I know good looking, trust me on that." Oh Blaine trusted him on that, alright. Kurt worked with some of the best male and female models in the world. "You're also so freaking adorable that I could just eat you up." _

_Blaine started to breath hard at the line. 'Get you mind of the gutter Blaine!'_

_Kurt wasn't yet finished though. "There's just something about you, Blaine Anderson. You're different." _

_'Oh I'm different alright...' Blaine thought somewhat bitterly._

_Kurt finished his mini speech, "A good different. Something new and refreshing. Something- no. Someone that I could get used to having close in my life. I like you, Blaine. I genuinely do. And even if this whole dating thing doesn't work out between us, even though i desperately want it to, I want to keep you as a close friend Blaine."_

_Blaine had tears in his eyes and was blushing red by the end of it. No one had ever told him such nice things. Well, his family and friends but never someone he'd had an interest in. Inhailing shakily, Blaine whispered out his next words._

_"I like you too, Kurt. And I hope this dating thing works too."_

_"I'm glad. But hey, listen. I got to go now. I have to meet my deadline by tomorrow morning and I still have about 3 more sketches to complete. Usually, I can work while talking on the phone but Blaine, I simply cannot stop picturing how red you must be right now, and the things it's doing to me. You have an amazing blush, you know?" No, Blaine didn't know. "Look Blaine. If I'm ever too forward you have to tell me. I don't want to screw this up before it even begins."_

_Blaine could feel his face on fire right now. "No, you're- you're perfect. I mean fine! I mean great! I mean good! Urgh, I give up."_

_Kurt was full on laughing, "I'm so happy I met you Blaine. But I seriously have to go. See you Saturday, mr. adorable."_

_Blaine smiled, still blushing, "Bye Kurt."_

_Blaine simply couldn't wait until Saturday._

_*Flashback End*_

Okay, so, he doubted it would be Kurt.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Getting up and walking over to the door, Blaine opened it.

"BLAINEY!" Blaine wasn't sure what just happned but he was suddenly on the ground.

"Urgh, my head.." He groaned.

"Oh, sorry B! My bad." A deep voice told him.

_Definetly NOT Kurt. _ He thought to himself.

"David.. ? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Chelsea.. ?" He questioned.

"I was but we need breaks from eachother, you know? And I thought why don't I go and see my favourite hobbit? And here I am!" Blaine laughed fondly at David. God he loved his friends. "So how goes it? Anything _new _I should know about?"

Blaine just stared at David. "...Did you seak to my mom?"

David stared back for a second and then broke. "Okay, so _maybe _mama #2 called me and informed me of some very IMPORTANT news that I thought I'd be hearing from a certain hobbit."

Blaine sighed. He had just come off the phone with his mother about 20 minutes ago and she was already calling people to inform them about his date.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want everyone to get excited and for it to lead to nothing and then everyone will get disappointed again.." Blaine said while looking down.

"Well," Davd said while standing up and pulling Blaine up with him. "We won't get disappointed because you will love this date!"

Blaine smirked, "How do you know exactly, oh wise one?"

David smirked back, "Because Blaine. I just know these things. So what're you wearing on this date, with this mystery man?"

"Oh, I actually didn't find anythi-" Blaine was abruptly cut off.

"Ohh, are you planning on wearing your birthday suit? That'll be a definite hit with mr. mystery!"

"No David," Blaine sighed shaking his head. "And is that what we're gonna call him now?"

"Yes, yes it is. And I'm going to help you choose an outfit then!"

Blaine nodded. He and David then walked back into his bedroom to make and try on some outfits.

-0-

10 outfits later, Blaine found the one.

"This one is awesome Blaine. Mr. mystery is going to love it." David told him.

"You really think so?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course!" Was David's short reply.

"Good. So, I'll just take this off and put it away." Then Blaine started to strip.

You see, Blaine had been friends with David and Wes since freshaman year of high school, and they were now 26, which meant that they had seen Blaine naked on numerous occasions and vice versa. They didn't even feel uncomfortable with Blaine being gay and all, and even teased one another about their nakedness. At first Blaine had felt incredibly embarrassed because of his lack of manly parts but Wes and David never made him feel inferior. If anything they made him feel like he was the manliest out of all of them. Which, come to think of it, was kind of funny since Blaine was gay with female body parts..

David started to mimic a stripper beat and Blaine threw his socks at him.

"Hey! I'm just setting the mood!" David squealed.

"Well, st-"

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Blaine and David froze and then looked at one another.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Then Blaine sighed. "Oh, it's just my tablet. Can you get it for me? It's probably just Cooper on skype." Blaine told David whilst continuing to strip.

"Oh yeah, sure." David replied while getting up to grab the tablet. Clicking it on he burst into a big smile. "HAPPY PANDA! How're you?"

"David.. ? Did I accidentally call you? I meant to call one Blaine Anderson because of some.. news from mama #2."

"No, this is Blaine. I'm at his house. And what interesting news indeed.."

Blaine froze. "..Hey Wes."

"So. Mr. Anderson." Uhoh.. "When were you planning on telling me about this date?" Wes questioned.

"Oh come on Wesley! Why are you all acting like it's big news?" Blaine sighed, exasperated.

Both David and Wes answered together. "BECAUSE IT IS BIG NEWS!"

"Why?" Blaine questioned.

David turned the tablet toward Blaine, so that both he and Wes could stare at him warily.

Wes answered first. "Blaine. You've only ever been in one relationship and I wouldn't even call it a relationship.."

Then David. "More like a test run. And Blaine! You're a virgin! This is a big deal!"

Blaine blushed, "Just because I'm going on a date tomorrow does not mean that I'm just going to have sex with him!"

Wes nodded, but David shook his head. "Blaine, you never know! This could be what you were waiting for, the start if your life, your freed-"

Blaine cut him off. "I know, I know. But I don't want to rush things. And I have a feeling that even if things don't work out between me and him, I'm easily replaceable."

Both David and Wes gasped. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT BLAINE!" "YOU'RE NOT REPLACEABLE. YOU'RE ONE IN A MILLION."

Blaine chuckled, "So you guys say but... Anyway, Wes how's Ohio?"

David and Wes knew when to drop a conversation with Blaine.

"Ohio's okay, I guess." Wes replied. "I miss New York. And my dogs. David how're Blainey and Davey anyways?"

Suddenly David looked like he'd seen a ghost. He'd forgotten to feed them today...

Blaine sighed._ Here it comes.._

"They're PERFECT! ABSOLUTELY AMAZING." David yelled whille running to the front door and quickly putting on his shoes.

"YOU NEVER CHECKED ON MY BABIES!? OHMYGOD." Wes started to hyperventilate.

"Wes, relax! I'm sure they're fin-" Blaine tried to soothe Wes but was cut off.

"WHAT IF THEY'RE DEAD BLAINE!? DAVID I'LL BEAT YOU WITH MY GAVEL." Wes screamed loud enough for David to hear.

Yup, Wes still had a gavel. And a bigger one at that. He was a judge these days.

David squeaked and then yelled out, "Bye Blainers! Have fun in your date tomorrow! Tell mr. mystery if he hurts you, I'll hurt him! AND THEY WON'T BE DEAD WESLEY, I JUST NEVER WENT OVER TODAY YET. I'M GOING RIGHT NOW! Bye Happy panda!" Before running out of the door.

Wes looked cose to tears on the screen of his tablet. Blaine didn't really blame him. He did have thoses dogs since he was twenty...

"IT'S 8 IN THE NIGHT THERE AND HE NEVER WENT YET!?" Wes was freaking out. "Blaine I gotta go! I have to call David and show him how not-so-happy-a-panda I am right now! Have fun and good luck on your date! Tell that mystery man he's dead if one hair on your head if damaged! Bye!"

And then the screen went blank. Blaine loved his friends but sometimes they were too much.

Shaking his head, he decided to go to read a bit before going to bed. Squirming in excitement Blaine really couldn't wait until the next day.

-0-

_End Note: Well, next chapter is the date! Whew. Not sure if I'll update later or tomrrow but I definetly update everyday at least once. Review if you like-y! Xo._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author Note: Hello guys! Sorry for the wait! But I'm happy to say that I've now got a Beta after a very nice suggestion- yay! Sooooo, welcome and thanks to __**Gleeker1985 **__:) Although this chapter is unbeta'd, the next ones will be! So anyways, on with the chapter! xo_

_-chapter 4-_

The next morning Blaine woke up feeling anxious. His date with Kurt was today! He was ready to jump off of his bed, get in the shower, get dressed and then go meet Kurt.

Glancing at his clock, he realized that, sadly, his date wasn't for about 12 hours...

Getting out of bed and stretching he decided to get ready for the day.

After a refreshing shower and a heady breakfast, Blaine figured that he might as well go out for a jog in Central Park. Throwing on his jogging suit and sneakers, Blaine grabbed his keys, phone and earphones before heading out the door.

-0-

Wiping sweat off of his brow, Blaine continued to run through the park, taking in all of his surroundings. Getting lost in the lyrics of his favourite song, Blaine didn't realize that he was about to run into someone.

Colliding with something solid, Blaine fell to the ground.

_Ow.._

Voicing his thoughts, Blaine groaned ad noticed a similar sound coming from somewhere beside him. Looking up and noticing a man watching him with a curious expression and a coffee staine on his t-shirt, Blaine rushed to explain what happened.

"Oh jeeze, I'm so, so, sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and I- oh my gosh, I spilled your coffee didn't I? So, so-"

The man cut him off. "Slow down will you? You're going to give yourself asthma at the rate you're going! Everthing is fine. It's just a bit of coffee, and it was cool anyway. Plus I really wasn't watching where I was going either."

"Oh but still! Let me at last buy you another coffee to make up for it..."

"Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. And you are..?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson. I, um.. So coffee?"

Sebastian smirked. Blaine noticed a sudden change in his expression and started to feel uncomfortable. "I think I have a special request as payment actually..."

Blaine blinked. _What could he possibly want? Money? I've already offered to buy him back hs coffee... I could wash his shirt for him too, I guess..._

"Um... What would you like...?" Blaine questioned heitantly.

"I'd like to get to know you better." Sebastian told him simply.

"I, Uh. What? Why? I'm just the guy that spilled your coffee and stained your shirt..." Blaine replied looking down at his feet.

"That may be true but you're more than that. You're very, _very_, attractive and I think that we'd be the perfect couple. So a date? Tonight, tomorrow, whenever really."

Blaine looked at Sebastian in shock. "That was very... forward... but actually I-" He stopped himself. He's what? _Taken, going on a date later that day? _He's technically still _single..._

Looking closely at the man, Blaine couldn't help but notice that he had green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, and that he was actually very attractive...

Quickly shaking his head, Blaine remembered that he had_ Kurt Hummel _who wanted to go on a date with him. _Tonight. _ It was still so unreal.

Thinking of a quick reply Blaine decided to go with his fall back option. "I can't I'm sorry, I'll be busy."

Sebastian didn't even hesitate, "Doing what?"

Blaine stared at the persistent man. "I'll uh, I'm going to be working?" Jeeze, that sounded like a question, even to himself.

Again, no hesitation in the mans reply, "It's the weekend, _Blaine Anderson,_ I'm sure you don't have work." He purred out. "Also, if you did have work you'd be there and that lie was terrible."

Blaine didn't know what to do. In his life he had never been pursued so strongly, and he'd never had the liberty of two very _good looking _men wanting him. So, he did the only thing he could do.

He excused himself and ran away.

_He was always running._

-0-

Blaine stepped into his house and quietly shut the door. _Why am I so weak? I can't even reject someone... I always let people walk all over me._

_*Flashback*_

_Blaine was in third grade the first time he ran away from someone. He was playing by himself on the swings, when a shadow washed over him. Looking up, Blaine noticed that it was one of the bigger boys in his clas, Tommy Stevens. Blaine didn't like Tommy all that much. He was always giving the teacher a hard time and picking on the rest of the kids in the class that weren't a part of his group. He put his head down and continued swinging._

_"HEY ANDERSON!"_

_Blaine didn't dare look up, and kept on swinging._

_"Hey! BLANDERBUSH. I'M TALKING TO YOU." Tommy screamed at him._

_Blaine hated the name Blanderbush. It made fun of his name AND hair._

_Looking up quickly, Blaine was half relieved to see Tommy on his own. He stood a chance. Usually, he had his groupies with him. Stopping the swing, Blaine sat there ready for whatever was to come._

_"Awwh, is little Blaine all alone? No friends?" Tommy taunted him._

_Blaine felt his eyes slowly start to burn. None of the other kids ever wanted to play with him..._

_"It's alright, I'll be your friend!" Tommy said, suprising Blaine._

_"R-really?" Blaine managed to get out while sniffling._

_"Yeah really." Tommy smiled._

_"O-okay!" Blaine smiled back, starting to wipe his tears away._

_Suddenly, the smile on Tommy's face twisted into a cruel smirk and before Blaine realized what had happened, there was sand being flung at him left and right._

_"IN YOUR DREAMS, LOSER!" Tommy had 4 of his friends throwing sand at Blaine._

_Shielding his eyes, Blaine quickly ran out of the park and into the girls bathroom to cry..._

_*End Flahback*_

Shaking his head, Blaine looked at the time. _10:00 am. _

He had been running longer than he thought.

Going into his kitchen to get a snack, Blaine grabbed one of his gronola bars and started to eat it.

Taking a seat in one of his stools, he thought about his morning and his run in with Sebastian. He started to feel guilty for just running off so suddenly without a reason.

_Urgh, that was so rude Blaine! You're mother has taught you better than that! But so what if I didn't give Sebastian an explaination? I'm never going to see him again anyways. Doesn't matter._

Both his hunger and brain satisfied, Blaine decided to lie down and watch some tv. About halfway through an episode of _FRIENDS, _he startd to drift asleep...

_*Dream- Flashback*_

_Blaine ran away from Tommy Stevens and his friends numerous times after that all through elementary school. When he finally graduated after sixth grade, h was really excited to get to middle school, make some friends, and just be over with bullying._

_But low and behold, on the first day of school Blaine realized that everyone from his elementary school, was also now in his middle school. And the worst part was that that meant he'd still see Tommy everyday._

_-0-_

_And he was right. Tommy teased him every possible chance he got. If it wasn;t about his hair, it was about his clothes. If it wasn't about his clothes, it was about his height._

_Blaine knew he was different from other boys, and he was just glad that Tommy and his goons never figured that out._

_-0-_

_One day during gym class, Blaine's teacher wasn't at school and they had a supply. Now, that raised a problem becuase Blaine's regular teacher knew about his physical weirdness and always let him change after everyone else was finished. But now that Mr. Pergan wasn't here..._

_"Alright guys, I'm Mr. Kelly and I'll be your supply gym teacher today. Mr. Pergan is out with the cold so that's why I'm here. Now, al of you go and change and we'll meet back out here in five!" Mr. Kelly commanded as he blew his whistle._

_Waiting until the rest of kids were gone, Blaine caustiously approached the man._

_"Um, Mr. Ke-" He tried and was cut off._

_"Why are you still out here boy? Go and change!"_

_"Well, I would sir but you see, Mr. Pergan usually let me change after everyon-"_

_Again he was cut off._

_"Boy look here. Mr. Pergan and I are two different people and we have two diferent ways of doing things. So you're going to suck up all that girly girl inside you and move it!"_

_Blaine was shocked. He'd never been talked to that wa-y-y by a teacher. He started to stutter, "B-b-ut sir! I can't go in t-there, please! Let-t me just get a note from the nurses office a-and I-"_

_"Boy, are you deaf!? Go and change! You have five minutes or I'll be talking to the principal about you!"_

_Blaine shrunk back. "Yes-s sir!" And he quickly ran off._

_In the locker room all the boys were glaring at him. _

_"Look guys, Blaine has finally joined in wth the BOYS. No Mr. Pergan here to give you special treatment, huh?" Tommy sneered._

_"I-uh, um..." Blaine struggled to keep his fear in check. Looking for a free locker Blaine found the only one beside Tommy. Shakily opening the locker and getting his clothes out of it, he began stripping off the shirt he was wearing. Heart beating quickly he slipped on his gym t-shirt. _

_By now, only Tommy and his friend, Damien, were left back. Seeing the both of them distracted, he quickly pulled off his pants and tried to slip his gym shorts on. Stumbbling, both Damien and Tommy looked at him. _

_"...Are you wearing a panty...?" Damien questioned him._

_Blaine began to blush bright red but didn't reply. It wasn't his idea to start wearing panties. His mother just bought them for him one day, and they turned out to be a lot more comfortable than boxers on his anatomy. Yanking up his shorts the rest of the way, Blaine began to walk out of the locker room._

_Sadly, Tommy beat him to the punch._

_Walking outside Blaine saw Tommy standing infront of everyone and then,_

_"HEY EVERYONE! BLAINE WEARS "GIRLS" PANTIES!" He screeched._

_The class was dead silent for all of a minute. Then, uproar._

_"I ALWAYS KNEW BLANDRSON WAS WEIRD." "Ew! My SISTER wears panties!" "Are you SURE you're a boy?"_

_Blaine couldn't handle the judging looks, and the harsh words._

_Running into the locker room to grab his stuff, Blaine ran out of the gym._

_But not before his suppl teachers words reached is ears, _

_"I KNEW that boy was a fag."_

_*End dream- Flashback*_

Shooting up, Blaine breathed harshly. He hated the memories of school before tenth grade. It all just got worse, and worse...

Looking at his phone, he saw a message from Kurt.

_Hey gorgeous. I'll be picking you up at 6:30 on the dot. Get ready for the most fun you'll ever have, ;)_

Forgetting about his memories/dream, Blaine smiled. Thinking of a quick but witty reply Blaine sent,

_I hope it will be! I mean, what can possibly be better than seeing you, :]_

Feeling the vibration Blaine looked down.

_Nothing silly, :) But seriously, can't wait to see you. I'll see you in a couple of hours beautiful._

Blaine felt so giddy, while replying.

_See you in a couple of hours, Kurt._

-0-

_End Note: So, guys. I know I said I'd post everyday and then I didn't for two days. My bad, but I had some family matters to deal with but that's all cleared up now- so, Ole! But hope you guys enjoyed this one. Another chapter coming tomorrow, I just have to finish it off. & IT WILL BE THE DATE, so don't get a stressed out. And as always, Review if you'd like. I read them all, and I take your constructive critisism! xo_


	6. Not a chapter!

**This is not a chapter!**

Hello, everyone!

I'm sooooooo sorry i've broken yet ANOTHER promise and I haven't posted in like a month, but I've a good reason! I moved and just recently found a job. So now that I have everything all good again, I'll be posting chapters to this story! Expect the next one by friday, you beautiful people. Also, thanks to all of you for reviewing, favouriting and following. It really motivates me and makes me happy, :) Until Friday!

Xoxoxo,

wideawakenow.


End file.
